


Imagine: Ezio getting jealous that you talk to Salai

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Ezio getting jealous that you talk to Salai

“Alright, alright. I have another one for you.“ Salai said, holding onto his stomach from laughing too hard. “I’m all ears.“ you smiled at him. You two were friends for awhile now, after Ezio introduced you to him and Leonardo. Sometimes you two would sit on a bench somewhere in town and solve riddles and decoding cryptographs, each one harder than the last. You had to say, Leonardo taught him well and he was also very bright. If only he wasn’t such an imbecile.

“Awhile ago,“ Salai started with a smirk “Me and Maestro had guests. Two weren’t from Venice, two weren’t from Florence and two weren’t from Rome.“ he watched your concentrated expression, your furrowed brows, your pursed lips, as you listened to the riddle. “How many guests did we have?“ he finished the riddle and crossed his arms. Your eyes widened for a moment “Is your workshop even big enough to fit all those...wait...how many does that make?“ you narrowed your eyes at him, to which his smirk just widened until it turned into a grin. “Think.“ he simply said. “Three.“ you answered soon after “Two of them aren’t from Venice, that means they are from Florence and Rome. Two aren’t from Florence, meaning they are the ones from Rome and Venice. And two aren’t from Rome, that means they are from Florence and Venice.“ you explained, to which Salai clapped his hands. “Va bene!“

Suddenly you felt eyes watch you intensely and when you turned around you saw familiar white robes and the hooded figure of your lover Ezio made its way towards you with a heavy, angry step and even though the hood covered his eyes, you knew he was furiously eyeing Salai. He too seemed to notice it and you felt him tense in his place. “Ah...I-It’s getting late...” Salai started suddenly and you looked at him with a raised eyebrow “Maestro will call for me soon! I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for today!” he stood up and wasted no time in starting to back away from Ezio’s dominant, manly form, who was coming closer and closer. “Addio, amico mio!” he said and with that, quickly disappeared into the crowd. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, standing up to greet your lover. 

“Ciao, amore mio.“ you greeted Ezio when he stood in front of you with a not so pleased expression on his face. In fact he still looked mad and watched you with intense eyes. You smiled nonetheless and wrapped your arms around his neck. Ezio groaned and gripped your sides roughly “What did I tell you about him?“ he asked in a dangerously low voice, looking away from you to look around the crowd in case he sees the other male. “Salai?“ you answered “Oh, please, what’s the worst he can do? Do you not see him? He fled just at the sight of you approaching, my love.“ you said in a quiet, sensual tone, hoping to calm him. “That’s because he knows you are mine.“ he said louder, pulling you closer to himself. “Yours and yours only. I belong only to you.“ you pressed your lips against his cheek. “You needn’t worry about him. I would never look at him the way I look at you.“ you whispered “He will _never_ be as good as you. And there will never be someone I would love more than you.“ Ezio hummed approvingly “Still doesn’t change the fact that I sometimes regret saving that imbecile. Leonardo can always find a new student.“ he murmured. You laughed and kissed him on the lips “Oh, Ezio, Ezio. What am I to do with you?”

 


End file.
